Everybody Expects Evans
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and forty-eight:  abc 5 of 26  They don't really know him but they all want him, and they have no idea...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). There'll be 13 here in cycle 22, and the other half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (5 of 26) E is for..._

* * *

**"Everybody Expects Evans"  
Sam & Nell**

**A/N: I need to preface this by explaining the origin of what will end up being a series here.  
he inspiration for it was a picture that appeared on the internet, from the time when they were filming 'Furt,'  
featuring Chord/Sam and Mark/Puck, along with a third person (you'll see *zips lips*).  
In the end it would be revealed they were simply filming 'Behind the Glee' footage, but at the time  
it had raised some questions as to who this third person was. And out of this came the idea for this story and series as a whole.  
In a way maybe it's an alternate interpretation of Sam, which would end up deviating from 'canon,'  
but I found it intriguing enough to pursue, so I hope you'll enjoy it too! Okay, enough chattering, on to the story! :D **

Some would say he was hiding; this wasn't the case. Maybe he was running, but not out of shame… He just wanted to get a fresh start, where everyone didn't know his business, and if he did certain things it was only because he knew it was the only way he'd have a normal life… as close to normal as he could… as they all could. And now he could be whoever he wanted to be.

It would be a dual life; this he knew… He didn't mind so much. He'd made his choices a while ago, when this had all started, and he was going to live with them, he had been living with them.

His entry into McKinley High had been easy enough… He started classes, he looked into football… He was starting to know things, but then one day all that was thrown in a new direction… the day he learned about Glee Club. Maybe it was all still on his mind, because he couldn't stop himself singing, either low or high… The showers after practice, that fell in 'high,' once he was alone. Then came the next part… They wanted him to try-out… just give it a shot. He was all for trying, so he'd said yes.

Maybe his impulses weren't always the best of things, he knew… one in particular. Before McKinley, he'd gone to an all-boys school, which might not have seemed like the easiest way to meet girls, but then there was an all-girls school just one short bus trip away, a sister school, in a way, which meant each side knew where they could go ahead and 'take their pick.' For Sam though, the moment he saw her, there was no one else.

Her name was Summer, and she was… a vision. He'd never met anyone like her, and that was saying a lot. She had that long dark hair and that smile, and… those eyes… He had a thing for eyes… She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she wasn't an outcast either. This didn't matter to him anyway… No, the thing that mattered to him was that for how much he'd been taken by her, she was taken by him.

They started hanging out, and then they started going out, and then… the rest happened pretty fast… a little too fast, or so everyone would end up saying. They had felt enough for one another that they knew they wanted it… to be each other's 'first.' For the next few weeks after that, everything had felt right, perfect…

That was until the day when, after not having heard from her in three days, he'd taken that short bus trip to her school, to go and find her. And that was when she told him: she was pregnant… they were pregnant. The next little while, he had no thought at all, in his head. He took the bus back to his school but, with his head unable to hold a single thought, he missed his stop… fifteen times over. He ended up getting off at the last stop, sat on the bench… He had no idea where he was… not that he cared. He sat there, silent and dazed for… maybe an hour, and then… the lights came back on. He looked up, blinked… the bus was coming, the other way…

He ran across the street, just barely made the bus. He spent the whole ride, nervously tapping his foot. He passed his school; he wasn't going there. He made it back to Summer's school, found her class. He couldn't go in, so he texted her, begging for her to come back out. It took five minutes, but then… there she was. She still had that same look on her face, but they talked. Her parents knew already, and they were very grudgingly trying to deal with it, but they were not happy, and there was no way they would raise that child… neither would Summer. So options were shrinking away. Eventually, they found a way…

Days at McKinley couldn't end fast enough. It wasn't so much about classes and all that – he got along fine – he just had other priorities, the moment he left school. He got home and his mother was practically on the other side of the door, waiting to head out… His bag had just hit the floor and she handed her the baby. "What took so long, I have to go, here," she handed him the little stuffed bear, gently touching her granddaughter's cheek. "Be good, you two," she smiled and left.

"Yeah, we'll do that, right?" he resettled her in his arms. "Right, Nelly?" he smirked as she just stared at him before laughing, which made him laugh as well.

He had her nearby as he sat to tackle homework. He wondered some days when she would ask. She couldn't even talk yet, so it wasn't like he expected it any time soon, but… One day he'd have to tell her about her mother, about how she'd never held her, how they'd gone away, never called… At the very least he hoped the things she had would make up for the things she lacked. He'd been scared, sure. But the thing about his impulses was, as much as it could mean change, even 'trouble'… He regretted few, if any. He certainly didn't regret keeping Nell, raising her as best he could. Things may have been hectic, but they worked. Suddenly having to provide for her, on top of the move… It had set them back. But he was there for his daughter, someone she could look up to, and his family understood it… It made things okay for them, easier.

He took her through the rest of the day, feeding, changing, bathing, until finally he got her to sleep. He'd learned guitar when he was a kid, sort of abandoned it after a while, but in the months leading up to Nell's birth, learning how music was good for babies, he'd picked it back up. Now when he put her down into her crib, he could play her down… She like that a lot…

Once she was asleep, he looked to his guitar, in his hand… and he thought about Glee Club again. He felt something about it, and usually he listened to that right away, but now… Already there was the issue of time, being available for Nell, but then… His family had made so many sacrifices because of him. And football, all of that… it gave him a chance to make it up to them…

He supposed he could at least give it a shot. He owed to his instincts or something. If it didn't work out, then it didn't work out. At least he'd know he tried, and that hadn't led him wrong so far.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
